


you and me

by Lee_Mix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: i’ll hold your hand until judgement day, and we’ll stand in the light as the ones who’ll never ever quit





	you and me

 

**[you and me -  _“i’ll hold your hand until judgement day // we’ll stand in the light as the ones who’ll never ever quit”_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuhG_Adh81_s&t=NWM5NWU1ZTY2ZDI2ZWZmOTg4NzZkYzg0NGZmZGUwYzQ2MzJhOTEyZSxMQ1BIaEZtaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfLui_EBCNkVvnjZlfIn5lA&p=http%3A%2F%2Funluckyfortunes.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163195408576%2Fd-june-y-quick-art-with-my-lovely-girls-an&m=1) **

* * *

Autumn bleeds into the Spirit world, the sun casting its reddening glow over the glassy skies and bleaching the landscape with every warm hue available in our peripheral comprehension.

Autumn bleeds the same colours as Asami’s father’s final mark upon the world, scraped down the side of cold steel and mechanics.  _Here lies Hiroshi Sato, a hero after villain, father after attempted crazed merciful filicide._ And that blood cooked in the sun; on that bright, beautiful Autumn day in the middle of who-knows what month, and–

_He died for me after trying to kill me, **what was his right–**_

and Asami is lost in those thoughts again and again until her mind screams at her and kicks her out of her dreamland of regrets, and she gasps awake, and the sun is still shining.

Her body screams in a cold-sweat; her eyes breaking that jade dam her mother had crafted with her wondrous genetics so long ago. Her hands cling for purchase in the soil; it’s loose and gets stuck under her chipped fingernails, and she lays down to breathe in the scent of what could grow life, soil as Mother Earth’s womb and seeds the babes of nature.

“…’sami?”

A shadow blocks the sun, and a veil of blue blocks the heat. Asami’s eyes narrow and dilate, and it only now occurs to her how wet her face is when a hand reaches down and brushes a finger against her peach-fuzzed cheek.

“…Korra?”

Korra never needs to say a word with her, really. Their conversations always flow like water; natural, craggy, wild and course, but calm and so, so serene. She never steps in the same waters twice, but there’s familiarity and the unknown with Korra, and she’s hooked; like water, she drinks in Korra and needs her to thrive,  _loves_ her like air, is grounded, and kept warm and cool and she is just  _Korra._

Korra doesn’t say a word as Asami clings to her arms and crumbs of soil smear across her gloves. Korra doesn’t say a word as she pulls Asami up into a tight hug and strokes a hand through her hair. Korra doesn’t say a word as Asami sobs like that little girl in the middle of Autumn, with the fire in her eyes consuming her mother’s beautiful voice and melting her mother’s beautiful jade eyes to the point where not even the dam can save her. 

_If I keep crying, the fires won’t touch me._

She’s not even sure how long she cries for. The Spirit world is eternal for it’s sunshine and night skies. Logic cannot breach one’s dedication to inner-peace and turmoil. The Spirit world is a mirror, and she is a cracked shard replaced.

“I should be  _over_ this.” She mutters angrily, gritting her teeth. “He had no right, he had  _no_ right–why am I so angry and sad? I didn’t want to die for him, but he died for me just after–Korra, I mean, he tried to  _kill_ me–and I  _forgave him._ ”

Korra says nothing.

“I’m  _stupid._  Who forgives the person who tried to take your life?”

She still says nothing. Another sob threatens to erupt from Asami’s throat–

and then the embrace fades, and her hands are being tugged, and Asami rises to her feet, not like the sun in the sky, because the sun never rises, only stays still–

“Asami.” Korra says, in that gentle candour. Asami’s voice stops. “Look at me.”

And she does. Right into those crystal blue eyes.

“It’s  _hard_ to forgive. It’s hard to look someone in the eyes, after knowing all the things they’ve done to you, and say,  _I forgive you._ ”

“But–”

“–and you feel stupid, right? Because it confuses you.” Korra’s eyes flash with something unknowing, a deep memory cut off by a necessary choice. “I’ve seen so many ways people have been confused by their own actions. Because humans, humans are so  _strange._ We’re grubby survivalists, we refuse to take no for an answer, and we  _thrive when we care._ Humans resist hate as much as we can, which creates complacency, and  _then_ we get tired of that, and then we rise up and inspire, and then so many sides are infighting but finding common ground, and it’s always the same cycle with different voices and faces.”

“I… I don’t get what you’re trying to say.”

Korra grins at her, and she falls in love all over again.

“You don’t need to force yourself to find an answer right now.  _Be_ confused, just don’t hurt yourself. You’ll figure it out. When did you ever sit still and accept things as the way they are?”

Korra takes both of her hands. “After all,  _you’re_ the one who showed me that was alright.”

The tears fall freely down her face, and she realises.

The sky isn’t on fire anymore. It’s just a gentle pink, like a blush. Dead leaves, red and green, raise up with the breeze that whispers through her raven hair, through Korra’s short crop, and she closes her eyes as a smile graces her lips.

The wind carries their laughter to the stars, and the seeds from those dead leaves root somewhere else that they’ll never know.


End file.
